


I'll Take You Dreaming

by astano



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hand is on her breast. And honestly, she doesn’t know what he’s dreaming about that makes a hand on her breast feel right. But it’s there and he’s moving against her again and, <em>God</em>, she needs to wake him up before she does something that’s probably illegal in a hundred different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take You Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schreibblockade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibblockade/gifts).



> I'm not sure if this needs a dub-con warning, but the sex is consensual. The sleepy groping isn't, but it's also not necessarily unwanted.

They start sharing a bed after their respective break-ups. It’s a comfort thing, really, and Rachel doesn’t think all that much of it. Even when it’s months later and they’ve both moved on and she’s coming home from a date with some guy from her musical theory class to fall into bed with Kurt. She wakes him up when she snuggles against him and her cold feet slide against the bare skin of his calves where his pyjamas have ridden up slightly. He blinks tiredly at her, pulling her arm securely around his waist and holding it there.

It’s comfort turned habit and it doesn’t mean anything.

Only sometimes, when she wakes up, they’ve switched positions. She’s always liked to sleep on her back, and Kurt seems to move around a lot, usually ending up on his front at some point in the night. So it’s not unusual for her to awaken with Kurt practically draped over half her body.

That’s fine. Until the dreams start.

The first time it happens, Rachel’s not really sure what she’s hearing when it wakes her up. She thinks Kurt might be having a bad dream, but then she feels him _hard_ and pressing against the outside of her thigh and it kind of clicks into place, causing a blush to rise in her cheeks. She tries to ignore it, and thankfully, after a minute or so, Kurt rolls over onto his back and quietens. She doesn’t say anything to him the next day, because it’s not like he’s the only person to ever have a dirty dream and it’s not like he can control himself while he’s sleeping.

She doesn’t think anything further of it until a couple of nights later. This time, when she’s awoken by what must have been a particularly loud moan, Kurt’s moving gently against her. She tries to move away from him, but the weight of his body over her own makes it impossible to do without waking him and she really doesn’t want to face the awkwardness that could come from having to explain why she was trying to escape. She resigns herself to just waiting it out, like before, hoping Kurt will move on his own, given time.

It’s embarrassing, but after a few minutes of Kurt moving gently against her, and the quiet moans he’s letting out every so often, well, she’d have to be inhuman for them not to have an effect on her. She can feel herself responding, her breathing speeds up, her nipples begin to grow taught and sensitive to the brush of her sleep shirt, and there’s an ache building insistently between her legs.

It’s been too long since she’s been with anyone, and too long since she’s had any time to herself, and with every second that passes she can feel herself growing more and more aroused. The hard length of Kurt’s erection is pressing into her thigh and it makes her ache with a need that’s starting to demand relief. She really shouldn’t be doing this, shouldn’t be feeling this, but if Kurt doesn't move or _stop_ soon, she doesn’t know what she might do.

She’s starting to get too hot, the covers and Kurt’s body heat becoming too much for her. Reaching out as stealthily as she can manages, Rachel pulls down the sheets and breathes a quiet sigh of relief as the cool air flows over her body. It feels good on her overheated skin and distracts her from the pulsing between her legs, if only for a few seconds. Her movement must have disturbed Kurt, however, because he rolls over then and Rachel breathes out a second sigh.

She closes her eyes, determined to return to sleep, but no matter how hard she tries, the ache between her thighs just won’t quit. She considers the possibility of Kurt waking up, then decides she no longer cares. Her hand slides lower, stroking at the waistband of her sleeping shorts for a second before slipping under. it’s not going to take her long, she knows that, knows as her hand sinks further, fingers brushing either side of her clit, that it’s going to be over in seconds.

She circles roughly around the nerves, biting back a groan as she finally feels the pressure she needs. Her hips jump, thighs beginning to tremble slightly as the tension in her body begins to reach its peak. Rachel tips her head pressing it back against the pillow. She remembers the feel of Kurt pressing against her, the sound of his moans almost in her ear, and it’s all over. Her body shudders and she bites down hard enough on her lips that she draws blood in order to stifle the sound of her release.

Blood still pounding in her ears, Rachel turns slowly over, facing away from Kurt as she tries to regain control of her breathing and slip back into sleep.

~

The next morning, Kurt’s spooning her. At first, with her mind only barely awake, she snuggles back into his body, sighing contentedly when he tightens the arm around her waist. It’s a few seconds later when she remembers what happened, and she jumps suddenly out of bed, waking Kurt in the process.

He blinks up at her with a puzzled look on his face.

“I’m late,” she says. “Study date before class.”

Kurt shrugs and mumbles something that sounds like he heard and understood before turning over and seemly returning to sleep.

Rachel grabs her things for her shower and heads to the bathroom, her mind still stuck on the night before. She doesn’t really know why she’s feeling so guilty. She didn’t _do_ anything to Kurt. That was all him. And it’s not like she can control her body’s response to sexual stimulation, she reasons.

She shakes her head in frustration, mentally ordering herself to just leave it be. It happened and there’s really nothing she can do about it.

~

His hand is on her breast. And honestly, she doesn’t know what he’s dreaming about that makes a hand on her breast feel right. But it’s there and he’s moving against her again and, _God_ , she needs to wake him up before she does something that’s probably illegal in a hundred different ways.

Only, the thing is, if she shuffles down the bed an inch or so, his thigh will be just perfectly placed, and she can’t help it if—

“ _Kurt_ ,” she hisses. He mumbles in his sleep and, oh _Jesus_ , he’s moved all on his own and Rachel’s hips rock upwards completely without her permission.

Rachel’s cheeks are flaming as she hisses his name again. This time, his eyes open and Rachel waits tensely for him to become aware of what’s going on. When his eyes go wide and he scrambles backwards quicker than she’s ever seen him move, she figures he’s worked it out.

“Oh, God,” he mumbles, his hand coming up to press against his mouth. “I’m sorry, Rachel. I didn’t—oh, _God_.”

Rachel giggles, she can’t help herself. Despite how turned on she was feeling not two minutes ago, despite the downright awkwardness of having your best friend practically mounting you in their sleep, despite it all, the look of abject horror on Kurt’s face is one of the funniest things she’s ever seen.

“I’m sorry,” she gasps between giggles. “You just—your face is priceless.”

Kurt’s horror seems to be morphing into indignation that stays until Rachel’s giggles have quieted.

“I really am sorry,” Kurt says once Rachel’s settled down.

“It’s okay,” Rachel replies. “I mean, it was a little uncomfortable, but you can’t help your actions when you’re sleeping.”

“Still. Maybe we should start sleeping in our own beds from now on. Save any future embarrassment.”

A pout forms on Rachel’s face before she can stop it. “I like sleeping here,” she says. “Your bed’s about a thousand times comfier than mine. And it gets _cold_ in New York during the winter, Kurt. We can’t afford to have the heating on non-stop, not if we want to eat.”

“While your reasoning is, as usual, faultless,” Kurt says, “I really think—”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Rachel says, resettling herself in bed and holding up the other side of the blankets for Kurt to climb back in.

~

She must have been sleeping deeply, because she’s completely dopey and only half aware of what’s going on. All she knows is that there’s an insistent ache between her thighs and a warm body that’s half on top of her and undulating gently.

Rachel moans, wrapping her arms around the body and pulling it closer. And, _oh_ , there would be that wonderful pressure she needs. Her hips buck, seeking friction, and Rachel moans again.

Lips graze her neck as the person above her mumbles something, and Rachel shivers as goosebumps rise on her skin.

It’s only when a voice groggily murmurs her name that some of her senses come back to her. It’s Kurt and his goddamn wet dreams. She could pretend she’s asleep. She could grunt and fake snore and let her hands drop naturally from where they’re gripping at Kurt’s ass. But her sleep-fogged mind seems only to be able to process the incessant need for _more_ that’s repeatedly driving her hips up against Kurt’s thigh.

“Don’t stop,” she whispers.

For a second, Kurt’s body goes rigid against her, and Rachel fears she may have crossed a line in their friendship that she can’t ever come back from, but then he sort of laughs against her neck and when he replies, his voice is low and gravelly, and doesn’t sound like any version of Kurt she’s heard before.

“If I need therapy after this, you’re footing the bill.”

She giggles, but then he’s shifting, propping himself up with one arm and sliding his thigh higher and with more force than she could achieve by herself, and the sound chokes off into a gasp. Her eyes flutter closed as he moves experimentally against her, and when they open again, he’s watching her, studying her as she writhes gently under his touch.

“I can feel you,” he says. “God. You’re so hot and—”

He cuts himself off with a groan and dips his head, pressing his lips against Rachel’s. It’s tentative at first, which is silly, Rachel thinks, because they’re already so far past the point of _kissing_ being an issue, but then Kurt’s mouth opens against hers and Rachel’s tongue flicks out, stroking into his mouth and she feels him shudder.

His hand skims up her side, cupping her breast through her top, thumb stroking over her nipple. Rachel’s back arches, pushing up into his hand. His touch is tentative, brushing against her until her nipple’s hard and sensitive and even that light touch is enough to make her whimper into their kiss.

Rachel pulls on Kurt’s waist, urging him more fully on top of her until he fits himself between her thighs and she can feel the hard length of his cock pressed up against her through two very thin layers of material. The slow pulse of her arousal notches up again when his hips jerk and he breaks the kiss with a low groan, sliding against her again and again.

Rachel’s breath hitches when the tip of his cock nudges against her clit and suddenly even the small amount of material between them is too much.

She reaches down, pushing at her panties with a frustrated whine. Kurt moves backwards, allowing her to push them further and kick them off, then helps her pull the long t-shirt she sleeps in over her head before taking off his own shirt and letting it drop to the floor by the side of the bed.

She grabs at his boxers then, urging them down and off, and then they’re both naked and Kurt’s just kind of looking at her, part aroused, part terrified, and Rachel knows the feeling. The tiny part of her brain that’s still functioning on more than a basic level of want and need can’t believe this is actually going to happen, that Kurt’s going to be fucking her, but then that thought sends heat through her, and her stomach tightens as her arousal spikes and she’s gone again. She whines his name, trying to pull him back down against her, but he shakes his head.

“Condom,” he says, reaching past her and opening the drawer beside his bed. He retrieves one, ripping into the packet and rolling it on. “Do you need—I mean—are you wet enough? I’m not going to hurt you?”

Rachel almost laughs, because she’s been wet enough since before she even woke up, but then Kurt reaches out for her, grazing his fingers over her folds and she doesn’t know who moans loudest.

“Oh. Wow.” Kurt sucks in a deep breath when his fingers come away sticky and covered with her arousal.

“Yeah.” Rachel bites her lip, watching with hooded eyes as Kurt’s fingers return, stroking through her wetness again and again until she’s breathing heavily and her body’s writhing against the bed in desperation. His fingers feel fantastic, but they’re just not enough.

“Kurt, please,” she says, fingers wrapping loosely around his wrist and guiding him up the bed. “I need more.”

He moves over her, hovering on one arm, the other reaching down to grasp himself. Rachel bites her lip, feeling her stomach twitch in anticipation as he strokes the tip of his cock through her folds once, then again, then he’s pushing inside her, his length stretching and filling her in a way she hasn’t realised how much she’s missed.

“Oh, _God_ ,” she  groans, clutching at Kurt’s arms as he begins to move.

He pulls out slowly, almost teasingly, hovering for a second—just long enough to make Rachel whimper in frustration—before flicking his hips forward again, sliding deeper this time. His head dips down, lips and teeth grazing against her neck, shoulders, anywhere he can reach, and Rachel trembles.

He feels so good, and he’s moving faster now, more urgent, hips snapping again and again as he moans against her skin. Rachel’s fingernails scratch lightly down his back, and Kurt shudders, biting down against her shoulder. She does it again, a second later, smiling when he curses softly, mumbling the word against the curve of her breast, before sucking her nipple into the wet heat of his mouth and making her curse in return.

Her legs come up, wrapping around Kurt’s waist, allowing him to press deeper with his next stroke, and Rachel cries out, lifting her hips and urging him deeper still.

“Kurt,” she whimpers. “Can you— _faster_.”

When Kurt does move faster, she can’t help the desperate cries that sound each time he bottoms out inside her. He’s panting from the exertion, his breathing loud and harsh in her ear, and she knows her own is just as loud.

She can feel her body beginning to tremble, muscles tightening in anticipation, and the frantic calls of _oh_ and _Kurt_ and _God_ coming louder and with more urgency.

He moans her name, his thrusts turning jerky, uncoordinated, and Rachel knows he must be seconds from coming. She slides a hand between their bodies, finding her clit and sliding fingers against it. She’s so close already and it only takes that small amount of pressure for her body to stiffen then shudder violently through her release. Dimly she hears Kurt grunt her name and knows he’s followed her over.

He thrusts a few more times, more gently now, until it becomes too much and Rachel’s urging him to move away.

She shudders one last time as he pulls out, then sighs contentedly. Her body feels heavy and lethargic and her eyes droop closed. Kurt shuffles to the side of the bed, and Rachel hears something drop in the trashcan, then he’s sliding back under the bedsheets and pulling them up and over both of their bodies.

They can deal with whatever this might mean in the morning, right now, she wants nothing more than to cuddle back up to Kurt and go to sleep.


End file.
